Revenge turned friendship
by ouranhighschoolhostclub0
Summary: what happens when Sakura Suzuki's best friend has her heart broken by the Hitachiins does revenge go too far and turn in friendship
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Suzuki looked up from her homework and her best friend/roommate Sachiko Sato to the bathroom to find her crying. Sakura was stunned she only saw Sachiko cry when her mom got sick and was in the hospital she had recovered and all was good Sakura thought all was right until now until the Hitachiins came along. From the moment Sachiko saw Kaoru she was in love. Sakura asked if she was turned down Sachiko said no muck worse she said they humiliated her called her so many names and it hurt. Sakura was no longer looked empathetic she looked furious at first then devilish. She said "Revenge is a dish best served cold and it will be cold sweet revenge." Sachiko grinning ear to ear said "Lets hear it." Sakura told her the plan. "That sounds perfect." said Sachiko. Day 1 of their 2 day plan barely started and it was going great Hikaru and Kaoru walked in to class only to find that a bail of glue landed on both of them they were covered in hot pink glue. Everyone was shocked then laughter was in the air everyone was laughing except Kaoru and Hikaru who stood there angered they were going to be pink for a week. The next day went just as smooth at the beginning they had gotten every girl who got there heart broken by those devilish twins to throw ink water balloons at them And they where trenched in already dry ink they had to go to school like that. Revenge is sweet. It was lunch time when Hikaru and Kaoru had a little than ideal situation. A few of the boy in the class where making fun of them then Sakura smirked only too have it dropped when the other boy pushed them to the floor Sakura sat there wanted to do something will she. review next chapter up as soon as possible I own nothing. Suggestions welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Help

When they pushed Hikaru and Kaoru down that

was bad. Things went from bad to worse before I knew it they had Hikaru and Kaoru pinned to the wall and had black eyes and bloody noses and they crossed the line she gave the death glare and attacked. In three seconds flat all the boys were on the ground and

she looked at her nails and said, " Personal family friend and personally trained by the Haninozuka family." She looked at Hikaru and Kaoru and said, "Come on lets go to the nurse before you guys bleed out." They stood there a moment then I said, " The hard way.

Huh?" And picked both of them up at the same time and carried them out the cafeteria and then they said in unison, "How?" I said,

" I guess I'm strong now can you get off my shoulders." "OK."

We talked on the way to the nurse and became BFFs and then I had to go on a business trip for two years I said to them, "When I get back you better not be antisocial freaks and text me soon." They said, " We'll miss you too." I boarded my plane I said, "Be back soon."


	3. It's OK

It's OK

I got off the plane and turned on my

phone I had four new messages and it said,_ we miss u already _it said it was from Hikaru I texted back and said,

_Kaoru use ur own phone._

_How did u know no fair u cheated_

_U better b glad i'm half way across the world or ill dropkick u_

_O.o_

_U better b scared TTYL_

_By_

I said, "That was interesting." Mom had said I will start school tomorrow I better get to bed. I knew I was going to have fun.

_Two weeks later _

I text Kaoru and said, _Text me ASAP pls I need you_

In two seconds I got a call. I said, "I said text me so you can't hear me cry." They said, "What happened?" I said, "You know that guy I liked." They said, "Yes." I said, " He is worse then you guys he said meet me by the fountain after I told him then he and his friends went over the list of everything wrong with me." They said in unison,

"You are super nice and very smart and you are the best." I stopped crying and said to them, "The person that gets off of that plane in a year won't be the person that got on." They said, " You can't change who you are and your perfect." I said, " I'm not perfect I'm let's see."

I went on the list that they called me. The twins said, "Wow that's low even for us." I said, " I feel better I dropped kicked them." They said in unison, " That's our girl."

Me: I would like to thank Suclover and disclaim everything.

Hikaru: Your rooms a mess

Me: Shut up.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's our turn to help**

I got off of the plane and Hikaru and Kaoru were

showing my old picture and said, "Have you seen her." I cleared my throat to make my presence aware then I saw Hikaru and Kaoru came slowly to me and said, "Have you seen her." I gave them my death glare they looked at me and saw me looking weak and pale. They came up to me and asked what happened without making it seem weird. I said, " Well that guy that broke my heart apart gave me depression I still managed top of class but inside I was broken I died my hair from dingy blonde to bleach blonde and well that guy said something about my weight so you know I got a little you know. They said,"How are you still so happy after what happened." I said, "When I'm down and thinking about ending it i call you guys and you make me happy."

I said getting quieter and quieter. They said, "Well." I started saying something but then everything went black. I then woke up to me in a hospital bed and I say the twins standing over me talking to Kyoya I woke up and said, "Kyoya!" I tried getting up but I couldn't I said, "What happened." Kyoya said, "You are malnutrition common with anorexics. Wonder what that has to do with it."He said sarcastic I shrugged and tried to get out of bed u couldn't it hurt so much I cried in pain from my headache. I am staying with the Hatachiins till the end of collage my father had a well known name and had to stay in England for a few more years and I told the twins an they told their mom so I will stay their and she was legal guardian so she had to come. I was so embarrassed having to face her like that. So they had to push me out of the hospital in a wheelchair because I couldn't walk without crying in pain. I looked weak but I shoot my death glare at Hikaru and Kaoru when they told their mom what happened a year ago she asked how long I've been doing it I hung my head in shame when I said slightly started doing it two years ago but turned drastic one year ago. She looked shocked she said I started looking weak before I left. She gave me dinner and made sure I ate it all. Today was Friday so I had a few days till school started so I had a few days to get used to their house and as their mom say eat. I am top of my class always and I will be in the same class as Hikaru and Kaoru and their friend Haruhi. I can't wait to meet their friends.

Me:I OWN NOTHING

Hikaru:Be quiet

me:YOU BE QUIET I CAN KILL YOU BUT UR TOO VALUBLE


	5. Chapter 5

"Lets take a dip"

It was Saturday and I gave up the silent treatment.

Why was I giving the silent treatment well because they tattled on me I mean I could have gotten home without a trip to the hospital. Who am I kidding I couldn't have I mean I fainted what was supposed to do take their help willingly. But, somehow they got me to break with that I sighed they got me I looked at their smirks and saw they had won. I gave them my death glare then I smirked I had won. Then, I used my big blue eyes and asked, " Can we go swimming?" Then they said, "You have the cuteness of Honey and evilness of Kyoya. ( She is a little taller than honey. shorter than Haruhi.) Then, I said, "Be right back." and looked down and said, " I left my swimsuit in England." They said, "Let's go to mom's study."

I settled on a pink ruffly thingy. They looked in surprise and said, "You weren't the pink type." I said, " Different." "Let's go swimming!" They said in unison.

One hour later 

I finally said, "Beat you to the pool."

Hikaru whispered something to Kaoru they grinned. Kaoru tried to grab me then I said, "Martial arts." Then, I ran to the pool and did a flip. Then I felt something on my foot keeping me down I couldn't breath it went black then I saw Kaoru over me inches from my face.

I opened my eyes and said jokingly, "I'm not sleeping beauty and what happened." Then they said something like my foot got caught in a drain plug. I couldn't move my foot and said, " My foot hurts I don't think I can walk on it." tears were welling in my eyes. " Wow this is the most I've seen you talk without a book in your hands ." I laughed and said this is why I called you everyday and can you guys carry me." Then they said, "You only need one of us carrying you." I pouted and said, "It's funner if one of you carry my arm and one of you carry my legs." "You sure learned more than Martial arts from Honey." I then said, "Can we have cake afterward." and grinned. Then I cried and said, "Wait that means another hospital trip we need ice cream afterwords." They said, "Don't cry we'll get you cake." I perked up They said, " Wait a minute." I stuck my tongue out and said, "You can't turn back now." "But we can drop you." Then I looked at Kaoru and said,"You won't let your twin do that to me would you." I started crying Then Kaoru said, "No." and I said, "Extra sprinkles 'kay." We all laughed. I got an ace bandage and saw Kyoya and hugged him. The twins looked in shock then I asked, "What? He has a soft spot for me." and I smiled. They said wow everybody likes you huh." "Yep! Bye Kyoya see you at school! Now my cake, ice cream and sprinkles."

One hour later

"Chocolate everything." and smiled. The store clerk looked at Hikaru and said, "Awe that's sweet taking your little sister out and everything." The twins said, "We don't get much time with our little sis." I glared at them then my sweets came I agreed and said Kaoru piggy back ride and Hikaru carry our stuff." I whispered in Kaoru's ear and said, "You pull the little sister card I pull the big brother card."

This is still dedicated to SuClover who has commented twice on my story.

Me: And Today we have someone special today Tamaki Souh

Tamaki: I love your commoner room

Me: GET OUT NOW tamaki I just cleaned no mushrooms

Hikaru: It still doesn't look clean

Me: KYOYA

Hikaru: You woke him up

Me and now I am going I don't own ouran high school host club.


	6. Chapter 6

"Boss stop hitting on our friend."

Monday came so soon then they asked

what class I will be in I said, "I'm supposed to be skipped into class 3-a but I decided that I'm still really small and I'm actually supposed to be in last year middle school. But I decided that I need you guys with me ." I tried to knock them down bye jumping on there arms but they stayed in the same place and said, "You are a feather." I got down and picked both of them up and said, "Yet I can carry you with ease."They protested and I lightly set them down. I then got out my Swiss-army nail-care set.(nail file, nail clippers, ect.) And I swung it around my finger and made my way to the classroom and saw the twins talking to other people I thought good they aren't antisocial at least and went to the teacher and he made everyone quiet and asked me to introduce myself. I said, Hi my name is Sakura if you have any question just ask. Everyone's hands shot up the boys asked, "Are you single?" I said "Yes." They looked happy and I said when they asked me on a date. "I'm sorry I can't but thank you for asking then I saw Sachiko and asked the teacher, "May I sit near that girl right there?" He said yes. I sat right next to her and said, "Sachiko I missed you so much." Then she looked at me for a minute and said, "Oh My God what happened you are bleach blonde skin and bones and not with a book are you still top of the class" And I said, "Be quiet I don't want people to know I am top of the class." She said, "People will notice when Fujioko isn't top of class." Then the teacher noticed I wasn't paying attention and called me to answer the hardest question and it took 5 seconds to answer correctly and he looked at my file and saw that I was top of the class and said, " Miss Suzuka are you aware that you are top of the class with a 101 in all classes." I said, "Yes sir." and he handed me a book War and Peace I then said, " What's this for?" He said, "I want to see how long it takes you to read." I said, "OK." and read it in ten minutes and then I went up to him and handed the book and said, You have fine choices in reading." And he handed me a test that took five minutes and turned it in. He graded it and asked me to come to his desk and I asked, "Whats wrong?" He said ,"You now have a 105 in this class. Impressive." I said, "Thank you." and went on with my day Hikaru went to pick me up and I said, "Two things I don't want to be picked up and if you pick me up I know where you live." The boys restricted my hands and feet and said, "Haruhi come here" "Please help us." and I looked in her eyes and saw she was a girl. "Why is a girl in a boys uniform?" Everyone was shocked and I said, "I'm not stupid I am top of class . They all picked me up the girl reluctantly and carried me to the host club. I knew everyone but one. A blonde headed boy with violet eyes. I then saw Honey and Mori and went to hug them but I was stopped by that blonde kid. And he looked me in the eyes and said, "You are the princess of my dreams." I then laughed as I drop-kicked him. And said, " I've never met you and why did you say it like this. Let me show you how to do something like this. Kneel down please." He knelt down and I cupped his chin and said, " I've searched near and far for perfection like you and I have finally found her." The twins said in unison, "You broke him because you out charmed him." I laughed and said, "What I hate fake people who use their act 24/7." Then I went to the girl and said, "Kyoya blackmailed you didn't he." Everybody looked at me and said, "You catch on fast."

Then Tamika said what I said earlier and I looked at the twins and they said, "Boss stop hitting on our friend." I blushed and said, "Nobody in their right mind would hit on me." Then the twins gave me a mirror and I looked in it and said, "Like I said nobody in their right mind would hit on me he is fake you can tell by his posture and the way he gets people to look in his eyes it's fake." He started growing mushrooms. I turned to Honey and said, "You are my only worthy opponent... Cake eating contest." "Yay!" We weren't even done when we ran out of cake. We sat there and pouted. And said, "It's a tie." everyone looked in disbelieve and said, "Nobody has ever tied with Honey" I said, "He taught me everything I know. I need a nap when are we going Hika and Koa." Then a motor platform came up and a girl on it said, "Awe so cute!" insert fangirl scream. I said, "Who are you?" "I'm Renge." she put out her and I looked disappointed I said, "I greet people with hugs." I went to hug her and she hugged me back I smiled.

This chapter is dedicated to SuClover she is awesome

Me: I own nothing

Hikaru: where's Tamaki

Me: I kicked him out he grew to much mushrooms after Kyoya yelled at him.

H:When do I get to leave

Me: never


End file.
